Liliah
Biography part of the G/NETIC program Guardian The angel can provide a temporary AC bonus to herself or her allies, that last till her next turn. The bonus must be applied at the end of her turn as a standard action, and is equal to her 2nd BAB. Cybernetic Wings All ANGELS must have wings.These Cybernetic wings provide you with a flying speed of 60 feet, with which you can hover. You can retract or extend cybernetic wings as a bonus action. Cybernetic Wings, Military Military cybernetic wings provide you with a flying speed of 120 feet, with which you can hover. You can make unarmed strikes using these wings, which deal slashing damage. You can roll 2d6 in place of the damage of unarmed strikes made with your wings. You can retract or extend military cybernetic wings as a bonus action. Guardian Angel Angels are your protectors, if you die, they can provide a second chance at life. For a reaction the Guardian Angel can bring someone -10 points of health or lower back to life with hit points equal to her 2nd BAB. If the Angel dies, she as well can use the GA ability. This can be used once per day,or once per long rest. Healing Touch All Angels have an innate ability to cure basic wounds and dispose of poisons and diseases. At 9th level you can now channel this ability to perform a Healing Touch. You touch a willing creature and restore a number of hit points equal to your Angel level times 2. You also rid the target of any poison, disease, blindness, or deafness. You can use this feature once between long rests. At 15th level your Healing Touch is empowered. It now restores a number of HP equal to 3 times your Angel level and rids the target of paralysis, stun, and petrification conditions effecting it as well as the previous conditions. Healing Talent Tree The Dedicated hero has a talent for healing. Healing Knack: The hero has a knack for the healing arts. The hero receives a +2 bonus on all Treat Injury skill checks. Healing Touch 1: The Dedicated hero�s ability to restore damage with a medical kit or perform surgery with a surgery kit increases by +2 hit points. Prerequisite: Healing knack. Healing Touch 2: The Dedicated hero�s ability to restore damage with a medical kit or perform surgery with a surgery kit increases by +2 hit points, which stacks with healing touch 1 for a total of +4 hit points. Empathic Talent Tree The Dedicated hero�s innate talents give him or her a great capacity for empathy. Empathy: The Dedicated hero has a knack for being sensitive to the feelings and thoughts of others without having those feelings and thoughts communicated in any objectively explicit manner. This innate talent provides a bonus on checks involving interaction skills (Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Perform, and Sense Motive), provided the hero spends at least 1 minute observing his or her target prior to making the skill check. The bonus is equal to the hero�s Dedicated level. Improved Aid Another: The Dedicated hero�s bonus on attempts to aid another increases by +1 on a successful aid another check. This talent can be selected multiple times, each time increasing the bonus by +1. Prerequisite: Empathy. Intuition: The Dedicated hero has an innate ability to sense trouble in the air. The Dedicated hero can make a Will saving throw (DC 15). On a successful save, the hero gets a hunch that everything is all right, or on a fail the hero gets a bad feeling about a specific situation.. This talent is usable a number of times per day equal to the character�s Dedicated level. This could be a change of situation for the horde, unless of course the option is unchangeable (Raids/Quest/Story) Prerequisite: Empathy.Category:Characters